


"happy birthday Natasha Romanoff"

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: It's Nat's birthday. Fluff. Short.





	"happy birthday Natasha Romanoff"

You were in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. You were making crepes, waffles, eggs, bacon, omelets, and putting out several other items. It was Nat’s birthday, and you felt bad about letting her wake up to an empty bed, but you needed to start on the food. 

You were about 3/4 of the way done with everything, standing by the stove flipping crepes, when you felt arms snake around your waist. 

“Happy Birthday Natasha Romanoff,” you murmured, before turning around and giving her a kiss. She let a smile fall to her lips. 

“You didn’t need to do all this. I missed you in bed this morning,” she pouted. You brushed your lips to hers again, and her pouting stopped. You turned back around to focus on the crepes. Her arms stayed around your waist and she rested her chin on your shoulder. 

“Do you wanna hear what I have planned for the rest of the day?” you asked. She nodded. 

“So, I was thinking, breakfast with the team, a nice bath, then out to take a walk in Central Park, get lunch somewhere, go to the afternoon ballet show, out for a nice romantic dinner after that, and then Tony is throwing the party for you,” you said. 

“That sounds perfect,” she murmured, before pressing a kiss to your shoulder. 

Tony and Bruce walked into the kitchen then, discussing something they were working on in the lab. They stopped to wish Nat a happy birthday, before sitting down at the kitchen table. 

“What is that amazing smell?” Tony asked. “I’m so hungry,” he finished. You chuckled. 

“Breakfast will be ready soon,” you stated. 

Steve, Wanda, and Clint then joined everyone in the kitchen. They also wished Nat a happy birthday and sat down at the table. You were just about ready to put the finishing touches on everything. 

“Go sit down babe, I’m almost done,” you spoke softly to her. She listened to you and joined the others at the table. You began to bring over everything you prepared. They all commented on how good it looked and how hungry they were, making you smile. You sat down beside your girlfriend as everyone started eating. 

Once you had eaten your fill, you and Nat excused yourself and headed back to your shared room. You started to draw a warm bath, and added salts and bubbles. You lit some candles and dimmed the lights. 

Your girlfriend hummed after entering the large bathroom, wearing nothing. “How romantic,” she grinned.

You hummed, unable to take your eyes off of her. 

“Pay attention, before the bath overfills,” she smirked. You focused your attention back on the water level, and soon turned off the tap. You left to change out of your clothes and entered a moment later. You both put your hair up into buns and you helped her in the tub, before climbing in yourself. 

You sat behind her and began to massage her shoulders and neck. She moaned, bringing a smirk to your lips. Your hands began to wander, down her arms, brushing the sides of her boobs, down her sides, around her lower stomach, and then there. Her breath caught. 

You removed your hands from there and pulled her by her waist back towards you. 

“I love you,” you whispered. 

“I love you too, but you’re such a tease,” she whined. You laughed lightly, before replacing your hands where she wanted them most, and making her birthday even better.


End file.
